BREAKpoint (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Blue Shock · Red Flash |japrevset=BREAKthrough |japrevsetname=Blue Shock · Red Flash |nextset=BREAK Starter Pack |janextset=Generations |janextsetname=BREAK Starter Pack }} Pokémon TCG: ''XY—BREAKpoint'' (Japanese: 破天の怒り Rage of the Broken Heavens) is the name given to the second main expansion of cards from the International XY BREAK Series and the Japanese XY BREAK Era of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The set features Mega Evolution, , and the Atrocious Pokémon, , in its form. Description A Rift Torn Between Worlds! The hour grows desperate, and two worlds stand at the brink! The Pokémon TCG: XY—BREAKpoint expansion reveals the growing rift between the twin worlds, first discovered by Shiny Mega Gyarados-EX. As the rift tears through the skies, more Pokémon are drawn into the struggle, including Greninja BREAK, Luxray BREAK, and Mega Scizor-EX! Can they mend the rift and save both worlds from collision chaos? Information BREAKpoint, and the Japanese counterpart Rage of the Broken Heavens, are the ninth expansions of the overall XY Series, the second of XY BREAK. The set continues to feature Mega Evolution as powerful and centers around the Atrocious Pokémon , as a Mega Evolution. It was released in Japan on December 11, 2015 and on February 3, 2016 in English. The Korean version was released on January 21, 2016. BREAKpoint features 123 cards, while Rage of the Broken Heavens contains 89 cards. BREAKpoint has 11 new Pokémon-EX, including 2 Mega Evolution Pokémon, and 5 new Pokémon BREAK cards. The prerelease card for this set is Trevenant. |Grass|||Reverse Holo Promo}} |Grass|||Reverse Holo Promo}} |Grass|||Reverse Holo Promo}} |Grass|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Water|||1st Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Water|||2nd Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Water|||3rd Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Water|||4th Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Lightning|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Supporter||| exclusive}} |Supporter|||Reverse Regional Championships 2015-2016 promo}} |Supporter|||Staff Reverse Regional Championships 2015-2016 promo}} |Supporter|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Supporter|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Stadium|||Reverse State•Province•Territory Championships Championships 2015-2016 promo}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare BREAK|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} Gyarados |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare BREAK|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare BREAK|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare BREAK|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex|}} Scizor |Metal||Rare Holo ex|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare BREAK|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Energy||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Ultra|}} Gyarados |Water||Rare Ultra|}} |Water||Rare Ultra|}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra|}} |Darkness||Rare Ultra|}} |Metal||Rare Ultra|}} Scizor |Metal||Rare Ultra|}} |Colorless||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Water||Rare Secret|}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||R}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||U}} |Fire||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||R}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||RR}} Gyarados |Water||RR}} |Water||R}} |Water||RR}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||R}} |Water||RR}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||U}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||RR}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||RR}} |Fighting||U}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||R}} |Fighting||C}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||U}} |Darkness||RR}} |Darkness||U}} |Metal||RR}} Scizor |Metal||RR}} |Metal||C}} |Metal||U}} |Fairy||C}} |Fairy||U}} |Dragon||R}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||RR}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||RR}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Stadium||U}} |Energy|Water|U}} |Water||SR}} Gyarados |Water||SR}} |Water||SR}} |Psychic||SR}} |Darkness||SR}} |Metal||SR}} Scizor |Metal||SR}} |Colorless||SR}} |Water||UR}} |} Pack artwork In other languages de:TURBOfieber (TCG) es:XY (TCG): TURBOlímite fr:XY Rupture TURBO it:Turbocrash (GCC) ja:BREAKpoint zh:断点（集换式卡片）